The Truth about the Cape Adare Hut
"The Truth about the Cape Adare Hut" is the third episode of Happy Peep Short Stuff ''written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. This episode will focus around during the events of "Revenge of the Cape Adare Hut". Its original air date was on December 13, 2014. Characters *Esequiel the Tickle Inventor *Josesito *Montay *Cho Cho *Ramón *Raul *Rinaldo *Nestor *Lombardo *Carmen (mentioned) *Fastino *Hersila *Cho Cho's Mom (minor) *Cho Cho's Dad (minor, no lines) *Roy the Elder *The Elders (Adélie Village) *Xever the Elder *The Elders (Cape Adare) Transcript (In the Adélie Inventions Corp host room) *Esequiel: Hello everyone and welcome to Happy Peep Short Stuff! Today episode will be about-. *Josesito: *fears* Um...............ESEQUIEL? THE GHOST OF CAPE ADARE IS ALIVE! *Esequiel: No, He's dead, remember that? *Josesito: But first of all. I was not here at the point. *Esequiel: Don't leave, you're my friend. *Josesito: So, what episode are we gonna do about? *Esequiel: Today episode of Happy Peep Short Stuff will be about THE TRUTH OF THE CAPE ADARE HUT! *Josesito: Yikes! Very creepy for halloween. *Esequiel: Halloween is gone. Now, let the haunted episode BEGIN! (Going in the past about many days ago) *Montay: Gosh, what a creepy day, Cho Cho, is there anything wrong? *Cho Cho: No. *Montay: I believe, the Cape Adare Hut is really dangerous. *Cho Cho: Well Montay, we will find out if that is true. *Montay: Let's try the house. (At the hut) *Cho Cho: This place looks creepy Montay. *Montay: I know, very scary. *Cho Cho: That's more like it. *Montay: Yep. (The Amigos arrive) *Raul: Hey little pinguinos. *Montay: Hi Raul. *Ramón: So Montay, how its going? *Montay: Good. *Rinaldo: Remember the creepy hut with the ghost in it? *Montay: Yeah, i'm aware about it. *Lombardo: I hope, there's no monsters in it. *Nestor: Let's get out of here. *Cho Cho: What? But trick or treat with us. *Ramón: I know. *Montay: Yeah. *Raul: So, the ghosts of Cape Adare is really fake. Right? *Montay: Agree. *Cho Cho: Agreed. *Montay: Right. *Cho Cho: There is really nothing to be afraid of. It's just your imagination. *Ramón: So. What's the point? *Montay: The point is, you should not let your imagination get the best of you. (Roy and Xever watched the penguins going to Borchgrevink Glacier) *Roy the Elder: What have come to this? *Xever the Elder: There going to the hut! *Roy the Elder: Let's go after them. (Meanwhile at Borchgrevink Glacier) *Montay: So, that ghost monster started it all. *Cho Cho: That demon is paying. *Raul: I believe, we defeated him a long time as a ghost. *Ramón: That Roy beast is a monster like Xever. *Montay: All he do is warn us all. *Roy the Elder: Where you think you're going!? *Montay: Nothing. *Xever the Elder: This is a dangerous place for Cape Adare hutters. No one should be going there. *Rinaldo: But there would be aliens around. *Roy the Elder: ALIENS? FORGET THEM! OR EVEN DARKSMOKE!? (A flashback showing Darksmoke starting his evil laugh and then, it goes back to Montay) *Montay: Darksmoke is gone already! What else? *Roy the Elder: NOTHING! I CAN DO ALL DAY I WANT. *Xever the Elder: I'm warning you Ramón. *Raul: It means us. *Ramón: Yeah. *Roy the Elder: Now, there dead people everywhere where you don't sneak in them. Right? *Ramón: Yes. *Xever the Elder: Then we should be watching. (Roy and Xever left) *Montay: Finally. *Cho Cho: What's next? *Montay: So where Carmen? *Ramón: Well, she want to be with her friends. I remember when i first dated her. *Montay: So what did you do? *Ramón: We drinked at Fishy O'Mondays, and hold hands with her by mistake. It was all my fault if the Doomberg has come to this. *Montay: It was many weeks ago. *Ramón: Nope. Doesn't ring a bell. *Montay: Well, let's go. *Cho Cho: We should be getting back at somehow. *Raul: Right on. (At night, trick or treating started but The Amigos, Montay and Cho Cho does not have a costume) *Montay: So that's it? *Raul: But we don't have a costume. *Cho Cho: Come on, we can do something with all of that trick or treating thing. *Montay: Let's try the hutted house over there. *Rinaldo: WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? *Montay: No, i mean, let's try it. *Cho Cho: Alright, we can just go. (In the hut) *Montay: This is going to be scary than last time. (Everyone entered the house) *Ramón: I see nothing. *Raul: Yeah except for that smokey thing. *Montay: Wait a minute. It's on that chest. (Montay open the chest and reveal to be Carstens Borchgrevink) *Montay: Oops. *Carstens Borchgrevink: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!! I AM BACK! *Ramón: Oh no! *Raul: He's back! *Montay: This is all my fault! *Carsten Borchgrevink: WELL, WELL, WELL FOOLS! YOU THINK THE HUT WAS SCARY? THEN, I WILL RULE CAPE ADARE AND END ANTARCTICA FOR ALL! (Everything was going spooky and cracking apart as green slime was falling over them) *Montay: Gross. *Nestor: What is that? *Carsten Borchgrevink: NOW, I WILL TRANSFORM THIS PLACE INTO A HAUNTED HOUSE. I WILL RULE HALLOWEEN AND CANDY FOR EVERYTHING! (Montay, Cho Cho, and the Amigos, got kicked out of the hut when the house was about to get spooky and transform itself into a haunted house) *Montay: What have i done? *Cho Cho: This is all your fault Montay, you ruined the Great 'Guin idea to do this. *Montay: Now, im going to Penguin Hell like all the bad penguins go to. *Lombardo: At least, you shouldn't done that. *Nestor: Yeah, what's wrong with you? *Montay: I will stop him again like you did last time. *Ramón: Okay and what else? *Montay: We kill all of his ghosts and save Cape Adare forever. *Cho Cho: We do it! *Montay: Yeah and let's go inside. *Ramón: We got it. (As everyone went inside the haunted house, they see a lot of spooky stuff there) *Montay: This gives me a nightmare. *Cho Cho: We will die here. *Lombardo: No, the stairs are this way *points to the stairs*. *Nestor: Oh. *Montay: So let's go in. (As everyone going to the next room, three penguin ghosts including a male adelie, a female gentoo, and a male chinstrap were appearing up) *Male Adelie Penguin Ghost: Well, well, well, what do we have here? *Female Gentoo Penguin Ghost: This is like our new home, Cape Adare will be haunted forever. *Male Chinstrap Penguin Ghost: We will stop the Amigos immediately. *Male Adelie Penguin Ghost: Let's go then. (Back with the penguins) *Montay: Something is really, REALLY SCARY! *Cho Cho: Calm down Montay, we get over within' time. *Montay: But, this is like the hut house that we went. *Raul: Trick or treating last for 4 hours and we're gonna miss it because of you! *Montay: It wasn't me. It was my mistake to do that. (Meanwhile, Roy and Xever are finding out that someone went inside the haunted house) *Roy the Elder: NO! NO! NO! THERE ON THE LOOSE! *Xever the Elder: How could they go inside? *Roy the Elder: I will stop those fools going there. *Xever the Elder: Don't worry, i'm going with you and stoping the Amigos from doing this. *Roy the Elder: I'm on it to save Halloween. (Roy and Xever are going after Montay, Cho Cho and the Amigos. Meanwhile at the living room) *Montay: This place almost have nothing. *Ramón: We must find something to stop Carsten. *Raul: By the way, let's cut to the chase. Did anyone find that ghost monster? *Montay: No *press button with his feet*. What? (The ghosts were appearing with a band playing "Ghosts Just Wanna Dance" from ''Club Penguin as the announcer was starting to announce something) *Announcer: LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! HERE COME YOUR GHOSTY FAVORITE BAND. THE PENGUIN GHOST BAND! *Male Adelie Penguin Ghost Band Member #1: *singing* "Ice falls on a spooky scene, Deck the icy halls of black and red, As the shadows rise here on Antarctica, From the darkness, there's a distant scream, Whoa, that sounds like it's gettin' closer! Drums are gettin' louder, Bass is gettin' lower, When the shadows spin, You'll be joinin' in, But first, you gotsta find the clue" (The ghost male adelie, female gentoo, and a male chinstrap appear to be mockingly there fins to Montay, Cho Cho, and the Amigos as they sing) "Who knows what is behind that door? Creepin' up on the floor" (The female gentoo penguin ghost started to sing by her own) "We are here to freak you out, We just came to shake it down, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, flip up your hands, The ghosts just wanna dance, Only want to haunt your homeland, Give you chills and party with you, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, flip up your hands, The ghosts just wanna dance" (The Penguin Ghost Band continue to sing) "There's music seepin' out of every room, Follow the noises down, inside the gloom, Frozen still in fright, like a sight, Of a penguin dancin' on a tomb" *Female Gentoo Penguin Ghost: *singing* "Who knows what is behind that door? Creepin' out on the floor" (The Penguin Ghost Band with a female adelie ghost started to sing) "We are here to freak you out, We just came to shake it down, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, flip up your hands, The ghosts just wanna dance. Only want to haunt your homeland, Give you chills and party with you, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, flip up your hands, The ghosts just wanna dance" (Montay begin to sing to all of the ghosts) "All the ghosts are gettin' crazy, But we are here to kill you, Just to stop the dance party, Every penguin is there who Came to get their tap on, So I'm spinnin' this song, So get your fluffy, fluffy voices as you're singin' along" *Penguin Ghosts: Oohhhhhh! Ohhhhh! (Now everyone with the chours are ready to sing) "We are here to freak you out, We just came to shake it down, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, flip up your hands, The ghosts just wanna dance Only want to haunt your homeland, Give you chills and party with you, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, flip up your hands, The ghosts just wanna dance The ghosts just wanna dance The ghosts just wanna dance" (Everyone cheers) *Announcer: WHAT A SPOOKY FANTASTIC SONG EVERYONE! YOU DID A GOOD JOB SINGING THERE. *Montay: Yes. *Ramón: It's not your fault Montay, the secret is working. *Montay: Okay and...STOP THIS PARTY NOW! *Penguin Ghosts: *shocked* *Announcer: What in the world who you think you are? *Montay: I'm Montay, were gonna stop you from doing this. *Announcer: Oh, did anyone notice this? *Male Adelie Penguin Ghost: I got this. (The male adelie ghost traps Montay) *Montay: No! *Male Adelie Penguin Ghost: You won't escape for nowhere. *Raul: Oh no. *Cho Cho: Put him down! *Announcer: You're trying to RELEASE HIM IF HE WANT US KILLED!? *Ramón: EVERYONE TAKE THAT! (Ramón put water on all of the ghosts and ended up being sealed away except for the Announcer and the Male Adelie Penguin Ghost) *Announcer: Bravo, bravo, very impressive. *Ramón: You get your back on ghost announcer. *Announcer: Oh, I do grow bored. Perhaps it is time I spare you. (The Announcer uses his power on the rolling snowball and roll it over to Montay) *Male Adelie Penguin Ghost: "Spare," get it? It's a pun. *Montay: Ahhhh! *get rolled over by a snowball*. *Male Adelie Penguin Ghost: Yes! *Announcer: Alright! *Ramón: Take that! *Announcer and Male Adelie Penguin Ghost: What? *Ramón: DIE! *use his water spray on the last two ghosts* *Announcer and Male Adelie Penguin Ghost: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Montay: Yes! *Nestor: We killed them! *Cho Cho: Now we can move on. *Montay: Here we go. (After the penguins left the living room, Roy and Xever spyed on them and meanwhile in Carsten's room) *Carsten Borchgrevink: Nicolai, make sure that you stop the penguins for me. *Nicolai Hanson: Okay, i will stop them. *Carsten Borchgrevink: Everything will be mine! (Back with the penguins) *Montay: Where are we going? *Cho Cho: I don't know, there something powerful over there. *Montay: Like what? *Cho Cho: I see. (The penguins saw a door to lead to the stairs) *Montay: Let's go. *Roy the Elder: Not so fast! *Raul: Huh? *Xever the Elder: You're not going anywhere with that ghost! *Cho Cho: Leave us alone! *Roy the Elder: So why do you want to warn us? *Montay: We're not trying to stop you, but we have to stop that monster again than last time. *Roy the Elder: YOU WERE NOT THERE BEFORE, WHEN HE WAS HAUNTING EVERYTHING ON THE HUT! *Montay: HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING BAD TO THE WORLD! *Roy the Elder: If i was i, i would stop you from doing this! *Montay: Just- *???: Who goes there? *Xever the Elder: What the? *Roy the Elder: Who said that? *Nicolai Hanson: It was me! Nicolai Hanson. *Montay: So which way is Carsten? *Nicolai Hanson: I won't be telling you mister! *Cho Cho: TELL US! *Nicolai Hanson: HE'S AT THE LAST ROOM OF THE ROOF! *Ramón: Take that Nicolai! *Nicolai Hanson: What? (Ramón sprays water at Nicolai) *Nicolai Hanson: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *dies* *Ramón: We did it! *Raul: We always win. *Montay: Now last, The Roof! *Roy the Elder: Save Cape Adare Montay, destroy that ghost again! *Montay: I will, let's go. (The penguins has entered the roof and found Carsten at last) *Montay: Hold it right there Carsten! *Carsten Borchgrevink: Well, well, well. You found me for once! *Montay: You would end a place like this. *Carsten Borchgrevink: If i could, Antarctica will be mine! *Montay: THIS WORLD IS NOT YOURS! IT'S OURS! *Lombardo: YEAH! *Carsten Borchgrevink: I believe, your fooling me! *Cho Cho: We're not! *Roy the Elder: LISTEN! LEAVE AND NEVER RETURN! *Carsten Borchgrevink: I won't! I'm staying until Cape Adare is destroyed forever. *Xever the Elder: Then, we would have to tell the elders about this. *Carsten Borchgrevink: YOU DARE FOOLING ME! *shapeshifts* HERE IS MY TRUE AND REAL FORM! (Carsten Borchgrevink begin transform into a ghost and got even buffer and stronger) *Ghost Carsten Borchgrevink: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM THE TRUE GHOST OF CAPE ADARE! EVERYTHING ON ANTARCTICA WILL BE MINE AND THE MONSTERS WILL BE REVEALED BY ME! TRICK OR TREAT! (Ghost Carsten Borchgrevink sent Montay, Cho Cho, Roy, Xever and the Amigos somewhere around the house and the haunted house even goes spookyer) *Ghost Carsten Borchgrevink: TODAY, CAPE ADARE AND TOMORROW, ANTARCTICA! *Montay: Man, i have to find everyone or everyone is gonna die here. (Montay hear voices from his friends) *Nestor: If Mumble was here, he can destroy this evil ghost monster. *Montay: But right now, let's not worry about it and focus on the job. *Raul: Too spooky for a chick. *Montay: Carsten. You will pay! *Ghost Carsten Borchgrevink: Oh ho ho ho ho ho. Why would i? (Meanwhile in the living room) *Nestor: Man, we got stuck in here. *Ramón: We're all doomed in here at once. *Lombardo: I want to go home. *Ramón: Like the cooler we got before *camera moves to show the cooler filled with green goo*. *Lombardo: So what can we do? *Roy the Elder: Come on. We will stop him. *Cho Cho: Let's go. (The rest of the penguins are going after Carsten and back with Montay) *Montay: You will die now! *Ghost Carsten Borchgrevink: Oh bring it on! (Montay begins to fight Carsten as the penguins arrive back at the roof, they saw Montay fighting him) *Roy the Elder: What a nightmare. *Xever the Elder: Impossible. *Ramón: Go Montay Go! You are the best! *Nestor: That Tall ghost beast is gonna die! *Montay: Where is the flashlight? *Ghost Carsten Borchgrevink: You won't be able to find it yourself. *Montay: Leave me alone! *Ghost Carsten Borchgrevink: No WHAT? *Raul: Montay, don't listen to him. *Montay: I got it! (Montay uses his flashback to defeat Ghost Carsten Borchgrevink and try to burn the soul core of the place) *Ghost Carsten Borchgrevink: AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! *Montay: You like that? *Ghost Carsten Borchgrevink: NO! I HATE YOU! *Montay: Then try more! *Ghost Carsten Borchgrevink: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (After Montay uses his flashlight to burn the ghost form of Carsten Borchgrevink, the soul core got destroyed and everything was starting a earthquake) *Montay: Let's get outta here! *Cho Cho: Let's go! (As everyone is leaving, the walls and the floors were breaking as they jumped out of the house and got blowed up.) *Montay: We did it, the house is gone for good! *Fastino: Montay. *Cho Cho's Mom: Cho Cho. *Cho Cho: Mom! *Montay: Oh guys, i miss you. *Elder 3: You finally showed up Roy. *Roy the Elder: I know. *Xever the Elder: It's good to be back. *Elder 4: We know it. *Ramón: What a twist. *Raul: Everything is all gooey and stuff. *Nestor: At least we did it. (The house was spirited away leaving all of that smoke off) *Lombardo: At least, it's over. *Rinaldo: So, Carsten is gone for good and Antarctica is safe again. *Montay: That ghost monster is sure a demon. *Cho Cho: We are never going there again. *Elder 1: Whatever you got, Carsten is finally no more. *Elder 2: My father told me many stories about this ghost monster attacking Cape Adare. (After everything got cleaned out, in the morning, a rock statue of Carsten Borchgrevink was created in the hut) *Roy the Elder: As we may known that Carsten will never come back here again. Everything is now safe for everyone. *Everyone: *claps* *Montay: So, the hut is safe for all. *Cho Cho: No more ghosts flying around. *Montay: Now, my life is complete. Even i miss halloween. *Cho Cho: But we have to wait for the next trick or treating to come like every year like Graduation Day. *Montay: You bet i am. (At night, the Amigos, Montay and Cho Cho has their evil costumes for their halloween picture) *Fastino: Okay everyone, smile. 1, 2, 3! (The picture has been taken as the episode ends. Back at the show) *Esequiel: That was totally spooky. *Josesito: And even scary. I want christmas to come. *Esequiel: So no pumpkins are seen living in Antarctica. Why would some be in Cape Adare. (The lights has been shutted off from the lighting of the thunder storm) *Esequiel and Josesito: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Montay: I got my flashlight. *Esequiel: How did you get in here Montay? *Montay: That storm is ruining everything for a big top building. *Esequiel: Don't worry. We have the lights coming back in any hour. Turn in next time on Happy Feet Short Stuff. *Montay: This is everyone signing out. *Ramón: And me Ramón! *Montay: Ramón? Aren't you in this host? *Ramón: Ummmm.............. Yeah. *Montay: Stay here and the monsters are gonna get you. *Esequiel: OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SCARY! *Ramón: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE END Trivia *Clips from A Hut in Cape Adare are seen when Esequiel is talking about a interview of the Cape Adare Hut. *The flashback with Ramón and Carmen is not seen with Carmen only being mentioned in this episode. *Like Club Penguin And Happy Feet: Halloween Special, it uses the same song "Ghosts Just Wanna Dance". *Cho Cho's Dad appear but with only no lines. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep Short Stuff Episodes Category:Happy Peep Short Stuff